Just A Bad Memory
by Believe Me
Summary: I knew the only was to save them was to seperate ourselves but without Edward my life seem to hold no meaning at all. He brushed his lips against my forehead and with that, he was gone. Stephenie meyer owns all characters and etc. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Twins. I had twins. We had twins, Edward and I that was. Impossible as it may seem, it had happened. Not even Carlisle knew how it had happened. He thought that maybe it had something to do with my gift. This made some sense I suppose, if my heart still beat why wouldn't…. other things, in my body still work. Whatever the reason I had two beautiful babies.

"What should we name them?" Edward asked me, his eyes the lightest I have ever seen.

"How about Mason and Marie?" I asked him, "I definitely want him to be named after his daddy."

"I was just thinking how much I hoped she would be named after you." He said smiling and kissing the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That whole week was absolutely perfect, Charlie had come over everyday after work to see the twins, since I had moved in with the Cullen's. He was still getting used to the term grandpa, as was Carlisle.

That Sunday, Alice's face went blank and her eyes seemed to glaze over, as it always did when she was having a vision. When it had finished, she looked up between Edward and I in horror. I felt Edwards body stiffen beside me, "That's not possible," Edward said coldly, the warmth that was in his voice moments ago had disappeared.

"What's not possible? What's wrong?" What were they keeping from me? "Alice, tell me what you saw!" I cried, frustrated.

"Oh, Bella I am so sorry. It's the Volturi. They are coming. They want you and the twins." Her voice rang with concern, and I new that she was still keeping something from me.

"Why? What did we do? Why do they want us?" Edward started to shake in anger as Alice started to say the next thing.

"They want the Mason and Marie for experiments…. And they want you for…" she started.

"What do they want me for?" I yelled now impatient and frustrated.

"Breeding." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"There has to be another way around this!" Edward yelled, his eyes black as coal. Everyone became silent and avoided Edward's gaze, "Anyway would be better than this, please Carlisle," He begged.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said lightly, but there is no other way. "Bella will leave to stay with her mother tomorrow, Edward we will leave right after." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, two years without Edward. They would be the worst of my life. When I looked up from my hands everyone had left the room and I was situated on Edward's lap.

"Edward," I sobbed, if I could cry the tears would be streaming down my face, "I can't live without you, not even for two years. Not even for two minutes." I felt his cool forehead press against mine.

"Bella, I love you so much. I will love you even more when I see you again." I looked up at him and his eyes screamed sorrow and loneliness.

"I love you, too."

"Eternity is a long time, what's two years, in the life of a vampire?" His attempts at making me feel any better were failing miserably, especially since his face was telling me the words he spoke were not the truth.

"I'm sorry that this is the only way, but I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to any of you."

"I know Edward, I know."

We stayed like that until morning, when Carlisle came in and handed me two plane tickets. "You should go home and pack." He said. All the Cullen's were in the family room then, saying there goodbyes.

"When you get back, we are going on a shopping trip," Alice said a weak smile forming on her lips.

"Don't count on it," I told her giving her a huge hug.

"Don't fall, sis," Emmett said simply giving me a huge bear hug.

"Goodbye, Bella," Jasper said, a calm wave sweeping over me. He put his arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "We'll miss you."

"Thanks Jasper. You too."

Carlisle and Esme caught me in a hug at the same time. "I love you guys, too."

Rosalie just gave me a quick hug, "I've gotten used to you being around, I'm kind of going to miss you." She said smiling a little.

"You too Rose."

I left the mansion not knowing when or if I would ever see it again, I silently promised myself, if it was the last thing I did I would see the Cullen's again.

The twins were asleep in the back of the car tightly wrapped in blankets and safely buckled into there baby seats.

When we reached Charlie's, Edward opened my door for me and grabbed the kids. He walked me up to my room and I collapsed on my bed in sobs.

He put the twins on the bed, still in there car seat/baby carriers, next to us. I felt his cold arms wrap around me, "It's okay Bella. Sooner than you know we will be back together and this will only be a bad memory." I turned to look at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I will always love you Edward Cullen."

"And I you, Isabella Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the first year, Mason and I heard from Edward and Marie everyday. Sometimes we got letters with pictures and his precious handwriting filling up pages of exciting things that happened, including walking and first words, which happened to be da da. It killed me that I could not experience these things hands on with my only daughter.

But about a year and a half later the letters stopped coming, as did the phone calls. I was terrified that they were caught by the Volturi, and I was terrified for Edward and the rest of my family everyday.

Renee had died. It was a heart attack that took my mother from me. It was time to move on, Edward didn't want me anymore. He wasn't coming back for me or our son Mason.

So Mason, who was now 17, and myself moved. He was tall like his father, but his hair was brown like mine. He had chocolate brown eyes and a boyish figure yet still very muscular. He was a lot like Edward in many ways. He was very protective of me, I never knew why, shouldn't I have been protecting him? Well either way he was certainly not a full vampire. He had never hunted, and I don't think he would ever need too. His eyes were a constant brown unless he was angry, in which case they turned black. But he did get the inhuman beauty that vampires so often received, but he was Edward's son after all. Girls often called, and I would tell them what he told me to in order to get rid of them.

"Why didn't you ever try dating here?" I asked him while we were packing our stuff. I deeply wished that he would be able to find love as I did when I was his age.

He shrugged, "No one caught my interest." He said smiling a crooked smile. This made me laugh.

"No one was good enough for my baby boy?" I asked smiling.

His crooked smile grew bigger, "I guess not."

My smile quickly faded as his crooked grin reminded me of my one and only true love, the one that was lost forever. He knew this and the smile was instantly gone.

"Mom-" He started.

"I'm fine," I interrupted before he could finish, promising things that I knew would never come. I knew Edward would never come back.

When I found out that the Cullen house was for sale, I couldn't help myself. I bought it, "So where are we moving again?" He asked me.

"It's a place called Forks. It's where I met-" I caught myself. I couldn't even say his name without ending on the floor gasping for air.

"Edward." He mumbled almost so I couldn't hear him, almost.

"Yeah." I said trying to smile. I was interested to see what the teachers at school thought when they saw the spitting image of Edward Cullen. I would have to ask Mason, also another trait he picked up from his father, mind reading.

"You ready?" I asked Mason after hopping into the moving truck. It was a cloudy day, so Mason and I could go out into the sun without sparkling, which Mason also did.

"Yep." And with that I pulled away from the house that had never been home and headed towards our fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I figured I wouldn't have to be seen in Forks and if I ever really had to go outside I could use make-up to make myself appear aged. But the Cullen's house was so far out of town, I didn't think that it would be a problem.

As we pulled into the driveway, memories flooded back to me, it was painful, but I only pressed the pedal harder.

"Mom, what's wrong? You stopped breathing." Had I? I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"Sorry," I mumbled incoherently.

"Wow." I heard him breathe as we approached the house.

I smiled at this, "That's what I said."

Having super strength and speed, Mason and I were able to unload our stuff within the hour. When we were finished the first load, the other three moving trucks approached. Mason faked a tired sigh, and I gave him a little shove. "Come on." I told him.

"You over work me." He sighed sarcastically, "This is an abusive relationship."

"Oh, really? Get over it," I laughed.

"Thanks," I told the men while giving them there money. I heard a soft growl next to me, and I gave Mason a warning glance. I can only imagine what those three dirty men were thinking..

MPOV

After an hour of work in front of the mirror, I heard my mom say, "Okay I am going into town." She knew I would hear her.

"Okay, Bye." Just as I knew she would hear me.

"Wait, before I leave!" I heard her sprint at vampire speed down the main staircase, I also heard a loud crash, meaning she had fallen. Again. "I'm okay!" She yelled. More slowly she walked down the basement steps, "Wala!" She said hopping into my vision. "What do you think? I think it's the best make up job yet."

I heard her mumble something about someone named Alice being proud, but she grimaced as she said the name. Another Cullen. "I think that you are right."

BPOV

After showing Mason my wonderfully done make up I headed into town since Mason and I actually needed food to survive I had to hit up the grocery store. Before going to the local grocery store though, I decided to stop in and see my old house. I was surprised when it was twice as big. I smiled to myself as memories flooded back to me. The tree that Edward had so often climbed to get into my room had flourished and looked wonderful. It was in full bloom and small white flowers were scattered underneath it's shade.

I suddenly realized there was a girl in the window of what used to be my room, I blushed and turned my head towards the road. She must have thought I was so sort of creep slowly passing her house as I was.

I finally arrived at the store I grabbed the list from the dashboard and walked clumsily through the automatic front doors. I had been there for only ten minutes when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Bella?!" It screeched.

Alarmed I tripped falling on the tiles, hard. I got up as quickly as I could. "Jessica?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! I hadn't known that you were back!" She shrieked again. Her once curly black hair had flattened tremendously. But she hadn't gained as many wrinkles as other humans might have.

"Wow. Hey Jess. You look great."

"Thanks Bell! How are you? Are you with Edward still, I mean you got married right out of high school."

"Yeah, he's… on business though." I lied in order to make a less complicated story, plus I didn't want to give her the pleasure of spreading the gossip of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's huge break up. Though technically speaking, we were still together, I hoped.

"Oh my gosh! I should get Mike. He would love to see you, he's with Sarah and Bill somewhere." She looked around and then seemed to spot him. "Mike! Come here! You'll never believe who I found!"

He rushed over with a small blonde girl with curls and a dark haired boy both seeming rather bored behind him. They both looked roughly Mason's age, "Mike! It's Bella!"

He was balding, but still had that over helpful golden retriever look about him, "Wow, Bella you look great." I knew that I did, just because I wanted to look older didn't necessarily mean that I needed to look uglier, especially when I went through eighteen years of being a plain Jane.

"You too, Mike. Are these your kids?" I asked gesturing to the two children.

"Oh! Yeah. Bella this is Sarah and Bill. Grace is at home, she absolutely refused to come shopping with the family, to uncool I guess. She's twelve," He said nodding in their direction as he spoke. "Do you have kids?"

I smiled, excited to get a chance to show off Mason. "Yes, a son. His name is Mason."

"Do you have a picture?" Jessica asked, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking, she wanted to know what Edward's offspring looked like.

"Of course," I smiled again. I pulled out a picture of him and me that was taken my Renee weeks before she passed away. He was wearing jeans and a dark fitted shirt which made him look very handsome in contrast to his skin.

The whole family leaned over to look at the picture, Sarah seemed especially interested which was less than surprising.

Jessica handed it back to me, "He looks just like Edward," She said

"Doesn't he though? He's great."

"It's just the three of you than?" She asked curiously.

I debated for a moment whether or not to mention Marie, seeing as it would be very suspicious when she didn't arrive at school with Mason. I decided it would be rude of me not to, she was still my daughter. "I have a daughter, Marie. She is with Edward. He had to take care of a few things before moving here, and she volunteered to go. She and Mason are twins." Bill now seemed thoroughly interested, which I was also unsurprised by, if Mason was that good-looking it would only make sense that his twin would be just as good looking. It upset me that I didn't know.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Bill asked eagerly.

"Afraid not, well with me at least," I lied easily. "Well I have to get going, Mason will be expecting dinner. It was great to see you all, you have a lovely family. I am sure we will see each other again very soon."

"Bye Bella!" Jessica said hugging me.

Mike smiled warmly, "Goodbye Bella, you guys should come over for dinner or something soon."

"We would love to."

"We'll call you!" Jessica called after me as I headed to the checkout counter.

MPOV

I had claimed my room. All the other rooms were so… lived in. So I made a very cool living arrangement out of the finished basement. On the other side of the basement was a door, I decided to scope it out and see what was in there. It most mostly full of old boxes. In one of those boxes was a brand new huge plasma TV. What kind of person leaves a TV this nice in their house? A photo album was also under the TV along with a CD. I opened the photo album the face I saw looked very familiar and yet, I couldn't remember who it was nor put a name to the face. She was small almost pixie like and she was very beautiful. Next to her was a very good looking guy with blonde hair. They were in love, anyone could have told you that. She was looking up at him in awe, and he was looking down at her the same way. They were both smiling and I imagine, had the person taken another second to take the picture, they would have been kissing.

The next picture also felt strangely familiar the woman in it was beautiful, more beautiful then anyone I had ever seen. Her eyes were wide in shock, but she was smiling, she obviously was in love with the guy who had snuck up on her and gave her a kiss. He was huge, he must have been a football player or on steroids or something. He had a huge grin on his face as he kissed her, he must have been pleased that he caught her by surprise. She was leaning against a, now, old model of the Volvo.

I turned the page and the next picture was torn and the faces were almost worn away, I could see was a teenager around 17 or 18 looking down on a girl who was in his lap and cuddled against him. He was grinning a huge, crooked smile which as my mom would say, definitely reached his eyes. The girl must have been sleeping.

I was so close to figuring out where I knew these people from but I suddenly heard my mom upstairs. "I'm home." I hadn't realized how much time had passed as I investigated this mystery family.

"Hey mom!" I yelled grabbing the photo album and shoving it under my pillow, I would figure out where I knew them from.

"Are you seriously going to make your room in the basement? There are plenty of rooms upstairs." As she said this I could tell there was something behind what she was saying, as if she didn't really want me to move in there, as if there was something already there. But that was impossible, "You start school tomorrow, by the way." She added casually, "Sorry kid, but because of the different age things here, you have to take eleventh grade over again."

"Are you kidding me?" I choked out.

"No, sorry!" And with that she ran back up the steps, "Dinner is in ten."

As we ate she started to laugh, "What?" I asked.

"You remember how I told you about Mike and Jessica when we were in school."

"Yeah the kid who followed you around even though you were with dad."

"Yes, he's the one! Well I saw him in the store and he has three kids! Three kids! And two are around your age, watch out for that girl, she thought you were very handsome."

I blushed slightly, "Great."

My mom was as she said, a unique vampire, she hated blood as a human so she passed that trait onto the "after life." She never hunted, and she ate normal food.

"So, why did you pick here mom?" I asked her, maybe there was a connection with the pictures. Maybe she even knew who those couples were, so full of love. They must be ancient now. I hope they ended up happy.

"Have you seen the place, it's amazing." She stated, though I could tell she had the hint of a lie. I let the subject drop.

It was times like these when I wish I could say, well mom, I think I am going to go to bed. I am wiped. But too bad I didn't get that human trait.

"Well mom, I am going to go to my room."

"Kay, sweetie," She said. She was already start to zone out what I said. I wonder what she was thinking, but this happened often and when I asked her, she would snap out of it and put on a fake smile, so I learned to just let her go.

After I reached under my pillow and grabbed the album I looked at the next picture. It was the pixie-like girl, the beautiful blonde, and another woman I hadn't seen yet, she was also very pretty, she seemed the oldest. They were all looking at the camera and grinning. They were all in matching dresses, the only thing I would think of that would call for three matching outfits was a wedding, or a costume party. I was leaning towards wedding.

On the other side of the page was a picture of three very good looking men two of which were the blonde haired guy and the muscular man. The third I also had never seen before. He also seemed the oldest of the three but not by much. His eyes were caring and concerned, but thrilled all the same. They were all wearing black tuxedos. They were all beaming and had there arms over each others shoulders laughing.

I turned the page and found that it was the second to last one in the book. It was a extremely happy and attractive couple, it looked like the 17-year-old from the picture with the girl asleep. He had the girl in his arms bridal style and he was smiling broadly down at the love of his life. He was wearing a tux and she was wearing a white dress, which I could only assume was a wedding dress. She was looking him in the eyes and the looked as if they were about to kiss. The picture spelled out fairy tale.

The last picture was everyone, they were surrounding the bride and groom who were kissing in the center. Everyone was watching them and laughing. It was such a happy picture. It made me happy to be seeing it.

I sat in my bed all night wondering what had happened. Why did they leave such memories in a basement? Had they forgotten? I could only hope that they were somewhere happy. But somehow, deep inside I knew they weren't.

I remembered the CD and got up quickly. I rushed over to the box and found it at the bottom. I uploaded the 4 songs to my computer, and played the nameless song softly.

My stomach dropped as I realized this was the song that I remembered so distantly from my childhood, this was the only song that I could play on the piano. Maybe my mother had dropped one of CD's in the box while moving in. Yes, that must be it, I thought to myself turning off the computer. I couldn't think of any other explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Mason?" My mom said, "Did you leave yet, and which car are you taking?"

"No, I didn't leave yet." I said meeting her in the kitchen. "Which car should I take?"

"Hmm… Take the Jeep Liberty, I think."

"Mom. Come on, that is such a chick car." She rolled her eyes and laughed at me, "Can't I take the Range Rover?"

"Okay, sure. But try not to stick out too much. It is kind of a poor area."

"Got it." I said winking at her.

"Seriously."

"I know." I told her, "Bye, now."

"Okay, have fun honey." She said kissing me on the forehead, "No fights."

I couldn't help laughing at that, not my fault I couldn't help sticking up for the underdog, "I will try really hard."

"That's all I ask."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up at the sky and it was cloudy, there would be no sparkling issues at school.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked as far from the main building as possible, as long as I'm here, I might as well make a good entrance.

Kids watched in awe as I stepped out of my car. _Another new student._ I heard guy with spiky hair say. _Whoa, he is hot, I wonder what kind of girl he is interested in… Haha, what a laugh all guys are interested in my type. _ I hid my smile at this, it was coming from a girl surrounded by three guys. I hoped that this wasn't the girl that my mother had spoke of, but reassured myself that it wasn't she didn't, after all, seem to know my name which the other girl did. All of which were eyeing suspiciously, making sure they weren't going to make a move on _their_ girl. I waved at her just to spite the flock of guys around her. Their thought's went crazy with a jealous rage. I shook my head and continued walking towards the office.

A warm breeze came from the office as I stepped in, "Hello Ms… Cope," I said after reading the label on her desk.

_Wow, he must be another Cullen. He is the spitting image of Edward, he may even be better looking than his father. Hmm… I wonder how old his father must be, he must have had his son when he was eighteen. That's too bad. I wonder if the mother is Isabella. _Her thoughts rambled. "Hello…?"

"Oh I am sorry, My name is Mason Cullen. I just moved here, I was looking for my schedule." I said smiling. She looked at me for a moment until snapping back into reality. _He's way to young. Focus on what he needs and stop ogling. _I snickered under my breath.

"Here you go." She handed me my schedule.

"Thank you," I turned around and headed towards the door, someone else was coming in, so I held it open for them. It was a girl, she looked about my age, her hair was golden and she had green eyes. She looked up at me surprised. "Hello," I said politely.

"Hi." I waited until she was all the way in until I got out of that small room. I heard the girl tell Ms. Cope that it was her first day too, and she had just moved her with her family.

I looked down at my schedule and read through it there was nothing terribly difficult, or interesting at all. Suddenly I remember something that I had overlooked in the office. I couldn't hear her thoughts. I figured that maybe I heard them but accidentally ignored them, that must be it. With that, I headed toward Biology.

I stepped into the classroom, and the teacher, Mr. Banner was it? shook his head with a frown, _Another Cullen, looks just like his father, let's hope he isn't as perfect as he was. _He thought the word perfect with a mean, sarcastic tone. A small smile appeared, I really would have liked to meet my father, sounds like he had quite the reputation for dazzling and intimidating. Slowly the smile faded, he had left us. Abandoned us. He would not come back. He never even considered it.

"Hi! I'm Stacy!" The girl at my lab table said, she was the same girl who was surrounded by all of the guys before school.

"Hello, I'm Mason." I said.

"Well it's great to meet you! How do you like Forks?"

"It rains a lot." She seemed to think this was funny.

"Don't I know it! I mean I have lived here my whole life, the only time it has ever been you know, not a cloud in the sky was when…." I decided it was for the best if I just zoned out her voice completely. Suddenly, the girl who I had seen in the office this morning, stumbled into the classroom.

"Don't you think?" Stacy asked.

"What?"

She laughed again, "Frogs are gross, don't you think?" I was wondering how this conversation got from the weather to frogs.

"Not really, I've always kind of liked dissecting frogs." That shut her up for a minute.

"Hush class. We have a new student," The teacher said, I expected him to look at me but he then returned his attention to the girl I had seen in the front office, "Introduce yourself," He ordered.

Now that I was actually seeing her, she was beautiful. Her hair was wavy and nearly to her waste, she bit her lip nervously.

"My name is Marie," She started to blush, and I couldn't help but laugh. I covered it up with a cough. It was obviously horrible having to stand up in front of the class, for her. I am just glad I didn't have to do it. "I just moved here from Alaska with my family."

"What did you do in Alaska for fun," Mr. Banner obviously couldn't help but ask.

"On the weekends my aunt Alice and Rose and I would go shopping." For some reason those names sounded terribly familiar, must have been someone I knew at my old school.

"Thank you Marie, you may find your seat behind Mr. Cullen." When she heard my name her eyes grew wide with shock and she quickly sat down, I could hear her breathing quicken as if she was nervous… or scared. "I believe it is your turn Mason."

I heard her mumble something like "Knew he looked familiar," but decided to overlook it.

"Okay," I stood up, "I just moved here with my mom." Again Marie's eyes were wide in disbelief. I couldn't figure out why she was so shocked. Maybe I was just that I good looking. Haha. A laughable concept.

"Why did you come here?" Mr. Banner asked. _I wonder why he didn't mention his father. _

"My grandmother died. So my mom wanted to get out of there." With that I returned to my seat.

Nothing important happened until Social Studies, in this class we were assigned partners and a topic. With this partner you have to do a presentation and speech. The project was assigned last Friday, so Marie and I were the only ones left partnerless, so we were forced to be partners with each other.

"This is an at home project, you will not have time in class to work on it. So I hope you picked someone that you are comfortable having over your home. You have the rest of class to figure out a schedule, and that is all I will give you."

I turned to Marie, "So you can come over my house today after school. My mom won't mind." Her eyes lit up.

"Okay. What time should I come?"

"You can follow me home after school, if that's okay."

"Sounds great."

She met me at my locker after gym. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah. My car is over there, just follow me, it is a bit of a drive."

"I will be right behind you," She said smiling.

Once in the car I called my mom, "Hey mom."

"Hey, baby! How was your first day?"

"I have a project so this girl is coming over. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I will put in a few grey highlights and some make-up!" She said excitedly.

"Okay mom, I will be home in twenty minutes."

"Bye!"

"Bye Mom." She loved dressing up as a mom and making herself look older, in reality, she was my best friend. She couldn't be motherly even if she tried.

I looked behind me, and even with my fast driving, Marie was keeping up. I took it down a few digits so that she wouldn't think I was suicidal.

When we pulled into the driveway, she was just behind me, "So this is it?" She asked herself out loud, amazed.

"Home sweet home," I said as I opened the door.

"Wow, it's…wonderful." She gaped looking around, "Just you and your mom live here?"

"Yeah. There's only two men in my mom's life." I said, thinking of Edward and myself. It was true other than Edward, my mom would never ever let a man into her life. And believe me, she had plenty of chances to.

"Oh." Her face fell, she seemed disappointed.

"So anyway, the project," I started, "We should probably do it in the attic it's the place with all the supplies.

She gave we a questioning look, "Don't worry, its finished." Then she smiled.

"Lead the way, Cullen." I smiled as she said my last name.

As we walked through the hallway, which led to more stairs. She peaked in each room out of the corner of her eyes. She was probably wondering why we didn't have anything in all of these rooms.

"She refused to put any furniture in them," I said shrugging before she could ask any questions.

"Who?"

"My mom." I sighed, "It's like she's waiting for someone to come home and claim them. She was very careful when setting up this house that everything was ready for any visitors. She's not crazy, just lonely." I finished, why I was telling her this I had no idea.

Finally we passed the last room of the hall, which was my mom's. Just as we were passing she came out.

"Hi!" She said, excited to have a visitor in the house. I think this might have been her best makeup job ever. She looked aged and, well, old. I smiled at her and mouthed nice makeup. Thanks, she mouthed back, "So what's your name?"

"Marie." She stated simply.

Shock spread across my mom's face, then back into a sad calm. "That is a beautiful name. I am going to make some snacks, I will be in the kitchen if you need me. Just yell down!"

"Okay, thanks mom."

"Well, she certainly has a lot of… energy."

I smiled and laughed, "Yes she does."

After three hours Marie looked down at her cell phone, "Oh my! I have to go! I told my dad I would be home an hour ago! After school tomorrow? Can we finish this then?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." I waved at her as she pulled out of the driveway.

MarPOV

I couldn't believe that I had met my mother, it was something that I had dreamed about my entire life. I wondered how Mason hadn't put it together. I suppose Bella, I mean mom, never told him about us. I mean I even talked about Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose.

I pulled into the driveway that had been my home for a month now, and I sprinted inside, much faster than any human.

"Dad?" I said when I walked in, "I'm sorry I'm late. The project is a lot more work then we planned."

"It's okay," I heard him say his voice practically emotionless. I have always wished I could have heard and seen him in his prime. When he was truly happy. "I'm in the kitchen." But maybe that time could come again.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting down at the kitchen table, I, of course was the only one who used it.

"They went hunting. Here I made you some spaghetti." He was a fantastic cook. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing my face.

"Tell me some more about mom." He smiled.

"She was beautiful. I met her when I was in eleventh grade she was clumsy, and whenever she would trip her face would turn a wonderful red. She was easily embarrassed, you see. Why the sudden interest?"

"I just would like to meet her someday." I lied.

"We have eternity, we'll find them." He said kissing the top of my head and putting the spaghetti in front of me. As he said this it sounded more like he was reassuring himself more than me. I should tell him. No. Mason had said that there were two men in her life, and Mason made only one. What will he say when he finds out that there is another man in her life. He will be crushed. It would be like the year he left her all over again. I didn't actually know what happened in that year, but Alice gave me a short description. It made me shudder to think about. But still, he deserved to know.

"Dad?" I called.

"Yes?"

"I lied. I met her."

"What… what are you talking about?" He asked in disbelief.

"I met mom."

"Oh my… Hold on, I have to call Alice." I saw him sprint to the phone before I could blink, he was on the phone with Alice. "Hello? …Yes Alice its me… Can you stop talking long enough to let me tell you what happened?… No she's fine…. Yes… No…ALICE STOP! She met Bella!…Yes, hurry."

Before I could get another word in, Aunt Alice's car was pulling up and all of my family was piling out of it. And soon after they were surrounding me in the kitchen. Everyone was thinking and saying things at the same time and I couldn't hear anything. "STOP THINKING!" I yelled. Everything went quiet.

"How did you meet her?" My dad said slowly.

"Mason. He goes to my school. We had to do a project together so I went back to there house. He doesn't know about any of us."

"You met Mason?" Edward said slowly.

I smiled, "I did. He's wonderful, and he is so much like you."

"Where does she live?" Alice asked excited, they had been best friends.

"She was the one who beat out your offer on the house. You should see the inside she did wonders with it. Except the bedrooms."

"What is wrong with the bedrooms?" Rose asked.

"They are empty. Mason said that she keeps waiting for someone that is never going to come." Everyone became silent and sad. A yawn snuck out of me, "I am really tired, goodnight guys." I kissed everyone and went to my room. Dad told me that it was once my mom's bedroom. We put a huge addition on the house. But I decided to stick with her room, it was my sanctuary.

Thinking of today's events I fell asleep.

EPOV

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. But Marie's thoughts let slip that there was another man in her life. I can't just… walk in on that. Not if she's happy." Picturing my Bella, in the arms of another man was the hardest thing I have ever done. But she had moved on, I had to except that.

Emmett's face dropped, "So we just aren't going to do anything?"

"No, we aren't. We have to let Bella have a happy life. Without us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

BPOV

"Bye Mason!" I yelled as he left for school that next morning. I couldn't think of anything but that girl. Her name had been Marie. She couldn't help what her name was but I hated that she had brought those memories back at such an unexpected time.

His face was fading, they all were. I could remember Edwards the best. I just wished I could have some kind of picture, so that I could reassure myself that he was still real. That he lived. Somewhere he walked the same planet as I.

I sighed and went downstairs to pick up Mason's room. I found a small box in the corner, it was dusty and old. Maybe it was from the Cullen's. Hope filtered through me. The first thing was a CD. I went to Mason's stereo and turned it on. It was my lullaby. I put my back to the wall and slid down into the sitting position. I was engulfed in my own sadness. I picked up the next thing in the box. A album. I opened it and there was Alice and Jasper looking at each other lovingly. The next was Rose and Emmett. I had taken this one, Rose was shocked when Emmett popped out of the trunk of the car and planted a kiss on her lips.

The next one was Edward and I, I was on his lap and nuzzled into his chest. I was either really embarrassed, or really tired. Either way he was smiling down at me.

I couldn't even look through the rest of the book. I would never see them again. They didn't want me in there family. Me or Mason. How would I survive eternity without them?

MPOV

After school Marie and I did the same thing, she followed me home. When we walked into my house I heard my mom sobbing in the basement so I quickly ushered Marie upstairs. She gave me a concerned look so she must have heard it too.

"I'm sorry. I have to go see if she's okay."

"Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." With that I sprinted downstairs at vampire speed to where my mom was curled in a ball hyperventilating. "What happened?" Then I saw the album and a CD was playing. I should never have put the stuff back in the box. Although I have no idea what that could have done with my mom.

She cried something incoherent. "I can't understand you mom."

She pointed her pale finger weakly at the wedding picture, "That's me." She whispered. I was in shock but not enough to leave my mom like this. I carried her up the steps through the living room. Just as I came up the stairs to the second floor, Marie walked down the steps. "Oh my. Is she okay?" She asked concern ringing in every word.

"She will be." I kicked the door open and put her into the bed that was simply for looks.

"I love you Mason." My mom whispered as she rolled over to look at me still having trouble breathing.

"You too, Mom." I said as I shut the door and went back to Marie. "I am so sorry. Can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure. I hope she feels better."

"She will."

"Does this happen a lot?"

I needed to protect my mom, "She can't help it. She fell in love, my dad, her…husband, he left us. She never really got over it, not at all."

"Oh." And with that she was gone.

MarPOV

On the ride home, I kept seeing my mothers face clinging to a picture of Edward and her, clearly she still loved him. It was also the first time I had seen her without make up, she was beautiful even more so than Rosalie, which was unheard of. There was so much sadness etched into her angelic features, and it killed me that I might have helped to cause that.

"DAD!" I yelled sprinting into the house and accidentally ripping the door off of its hinges. Before I knew it he appeared in front of me. Looking eager and confused when he saw the door ripped off.

He frowned, "Wow that's really-"

"Dad, she's miserable. Do something!"

"But I thought you said there was another man in her life…"

"Misunderstanding. She needs you. And you need her. You have to go see her, to help her!"

MPOV

There was a soft knock at the door about an hour after Marie left. I couldn't think of who it could be. And quite frankly I didn't care. "I will be right back." I promised my mom.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you in front of your friend," She whispered.

"Mom, don't even think on it. It's fine, she'll understand."

Still looking up the stairs to make sure my mom didn't follow me, I swung open the door. Before I turned my head to see who it was the person gasped.

Finally turning to look at the person I heard, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand to shake. But my thoughts were so scrambled, I didn't even know what to do with it.

"Mason." I said finally.

BPOV

I curled into a ball under my sheets like I used to when I was human. My wedding picture was in my hand. I had thought he loved me. Why did he leave me? I love him so much. The sobs started to come quickly again.

A cool hand pressed against my face, and I was certain that it was Mason. But when I turned to look at the person. A smell overwhelmed me. His smell.

"Bella." He breathed softly.

I reached up to touch his face. I traced the outline of his face and his features, "Edward." I cried happily.

He lifted me up and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I love you," He said, "I will always love you."

"I love you, too. But why did you stop calling?"

"Your mother. She thought that it was inappropriate for me to continue calling and sending letters if I wasn't coming for you. She hung up when I called and I guess she stopped giving you my letters. Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. It's all my fault I should have come. I should have taken you home with me. I sh-" I put my finger on his lips.

"We are together now." With that I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips against his, our cold lips collided in a frenzy of love and longing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

BPOV

Edward and I lay in my bed for hours like that, until I heard a voice downstairs, "Okay mom, enough of this. Can we eat now?"

"He eats?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah. A lot." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"So does Marie." Then he suddenly remembered something. "We should call her. And Alice. They all miss you so much, Alice has missed her Barbie."

"And Barbie has missed her Ken," I said putting my head back on his chest, he rested his head on mine.

"MOM!" Mason yelled.

"Okay, okay. We're coming." I put out my hand, "I think that it is time you are formally introduced to your son."

"Me too."

MPOV

Mom and Dad came down the steps, and her face was happy. It was so rare that I saw her like that. But could I really trust the man I call father? He left us with nothing.

"Mason, this is your father." Mom said.

"Hey," He said, it was weird to look at him, he was as old as I.

"Hello."

"Mason, we have something to tell you." This couldn't be good.

"Yes?"

"Well see when I had you… I didn't have just you. You're a twin."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes." I imagine my face was filled with shock. I actually felt my mouth drop.

"Just one thing." I asked, "Who are the people in the photographs?" Just then there was another knock on the door, it was light and had a musical ring to it. Mom and Dad looked at each other and seemed to know who it was.

"Alice," My father said simply. "Go ahead and let yourself in."

"Bella!" She shrieked.

"Alice! I've missed you!" My mom was soon squeezed into a hug, they started to plan there next shopping trip. Alice was thrilled, my mother not so much.

"Oh come on Bella, quit being a hard ass!"

"Alice!" My mom shrieked, "Mason!" She pointed at me and Alice's hand flung to her mouth.

"Sorry!" Suddenly it dawned on me.

"You're the one from the pictures!" I yelled.

"Pictures?" She asked confused and looked at my mom, "What pictures?"

"Mason found the photo album we were going to give to Esme." My mom said simply.

"I was wondering where that went." She laughed in her musical voice.

"Who is the man in it with you? And the other people? Will I get to meet them, too?" I asked, suddenly deeply curious.

"Of course you will meet them! Oh, the man he is your uncle Jasper." My mom informed me.

"They are my family?" I asked amazed.

"Yes. Go get the album I will tell you who they all are. Actually, you should talk and get to know your father and he knows them better. He will tell you."

Edward looked up nervously, "Okay." With my vampire speed I was back before he could even finish the word.

"Your fast. Super fast." My mom grinned hugely.

"Yes! He could outrun you by a mile Edward."

He laughed, "We'll have to see about that," Edward glanced at me as Alice and my mom started to catch up, "Come on, they are going to get loud, better go into the other room."

Just then I heard my mom shriek, "Jasper did that for your anniversary?!"

"Good idea," I said nodding towards my father.

I opened the book as he sat down on the catch next to me, "What is Jasper like?" I asked as he shifted in order to get comfortable.

"Well, he would appear shy. But only to a human. He is newest to our way of life, and its hard for him."

"What is his power?"

"He can feel others emotions and make you feel the ones that he wants," he laughed again showing all of his teeth, "He used to have to use it often with Bella."

I turned the page, "Who are they?"

"That is Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is going to love you. I wouldn't allow him to wrestle with your sister. He will be thrilled to have another challenge.

"Sister? So my twin is a girl."

"Yes." He said, as if I was missing something huge. I ignored this and continued eagerly.

"And Rosalie?"

"She is beautiful, of course, and at first, she never liked your mom. She was only jealous that Bella was human. But she really missed your mom, we all did." He said guiltily.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"Yes it was. I should have tried harder. I shouldn't have listened to her mother." My dad's face had fallen drastically.

"You really love her, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

His eyes gleamed, "More than anything. Other than you two, of course."

"Edward? Mason?" My mother called from the other room. "Lets go meet the family.

"Hold on!" I yelled, "Who are the other people in your wedding pictures?" I asked turning to the page.

"My parents Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a doctor, he is the oldest and by far the wisest. And Esme, well she is the most motherly person you will ever met. She has a huge heart." He stated as we got up. I was nervous, what if everyone didn't like me, "They will love you."

"Do you read thoughts?" I asked, wondering if maybe I got it from him.

"Everyone's but your mom's and yours."

"My sister?"

"Yeah."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, it is."

"Would you two hurry up!" This time it was Alice who yelled at us, and Edward who answered.

"We're coming! Have some patience Alice!"

When we walked in she was practically bouncing up and down. The smile pasted huge on her face, my mom was doing the same beside her. I had never in my entire life seen her as happy as this.

Alice drove and I sat shot gun, while my mom and dad snuggled in the back. I was so nervous.

"So do you play any sports?" Alice asked.

"Lacrosse." I said, fidgeting my fingers.

"He is amazing, too. You have to come to his games." My mom said beaming with pride.

Edward and Alice looked at each other and got excited, "Yeah we will!" She shrieked. "When is your next game? Oh! Bella you can go with Jasper, Edward and I. And then Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett can go in the other car! I assume you will have to get there early, right Mas?" I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, and the new nickname she had given me.

"I think I have a game tomorrow, right mom?"

"Yes, I think that's what the schedule said." She nodded.

"We're here!" Alice squealed, "Come on! Your going to love everyone. And they don't know your coming!"

We walked up a small path and I slowly drifted back to stand with my mom. Alice swung open the door. And stepped in waving me in behind her, I hesitated, but my mom gave me a slight push encouraging me to go onward.

"Guys! We have a huge surprise!" I heard murmurs of confused vampires, "Would you hurry?" She said turning to me. I took one step forward and suddenly I was in front of 5 intimidating vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hello," I said after a few moments of silence. Alice was still grinning wildly, everyone else was just sitting in comfortable looking chairs and couches in shock. Their mouths were wide.

Rose was the first to speak, "He looks just like Edward." She stated quietly, "I am Rose, by the way." She smiled suddenly at me. I felt bad for the male humans who had ever been on the receiving side of that smile. She was beautiful, but she would only ever feel like family to me. Suddenly everyone snapped out of their 'trance.'

"I'm Esme," the next woman said, she had been in the wedding picture. I could see what Edward had said about being motherly, I had known her for nearly a minute and I could already feel the love practically radiating off of her. She pulled me into a hug. "We've missed you," She whispered.

"I'm Carlisle." The man Edward called his father said. He also pulled me into a hug. I was suddenly very calm, when I remembered Jaspers power. "Hi, I'm Jasper." He said smiling. I could see how he could seem shy to some. Last was Emmett. He was huge, and I wasn't surprised in the least bit that he enjoyed sports. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to wrestle someone of that… hugeness. Suddenly I heard a car pulled into the driveway.

"Your sister!" Alice looked excited to see my reaction, in fact, they all did.

The door opened, "Jasper after a lot of thought, you have been banned from cooking!" I heard the girl say as she walked in. I realized suddenly knew that voice.

The door swung open and she turned to look at me, "You?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Mason?" She looked confused at why I was here, her head swiveled around looking at the face of our family.

"You-you-you're my sister?" She smiled sheepishly. Wait a second, so she knew? "You knew didn't you?" She nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"I wanted dad to tell you." I looked over at my mom. She looked equally amazed.

"Marie? Is it really you?" Tears were forming in her eyes. Marie smiled and nodded. Before I could blink my mom had her arms wrapped around Marie in a tight embrace. After a minute of hugging her she cried, "I missed you so much! And your practically an adult! I don't even know you!"

Suddenly Edward was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waste, "Bella, darling, you have forever to find out." She smiled up at him and turned herself around so that her body was facing his she pulled his head into hers and they kissed.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Gross, seriously. Are you trying to scar me for life?" The room broke out in laughter.

After an… interesting evening. My mom decided it was time to go.

"Mason, baby, where are you?" I heard my mom call, she had been inside catching up with the rest of the Cullen's. Marie and I had gone up to her room to hang out while they sorted things out, and caught up.

"I'm coming mom! I'll see you tomorrow in school," I said to Marie. It hadn't been that weird to hang out with her, and I guess I would accept that she was my sister, eventually.

"Bye," she said smiling. I really should have noticed how much she looked like my mom. The resemblance wan uncanny. My mom was in the door before I could walk out.

"Goodbye, honey." She said kissing Marie on the top of the head. "I will see you tomorrow. We can go shopping with Alice!" My mom told her. I knew neither of them liked to shop, but I guess to do it together was different.

Dad drove my mom and I home, I decided to leave them alone for the goodbye. "Later, dad." The words felt weird coming out of my mouth, but he smiled at it.

"Goodnight, Mason." He hugged me tightly before turning to say goodnight to my mom, that is when I decided to go back up to the house.

I returned to my room and decided to lie in my bed doing the closest thing I could to sleep.

"Good Morning!" My mom sang from the kitchen the next morning.

I got dressed in simply jeans and a somewhat fitted t-shirt. "So Mason, I was wondering…"

"Yeah mom?" I said as I downed my breakfast.

"Would you be strongly opposed to the Cullen's moving in here?" She looked terribly nervous.

"Not at all mom. I would get to know them." It was going to be weird, I'll admit, but it is what she wanted. And they were my family.

"Oh really?! Are you sure you're not just saying that."

"I'm sure mom." She smiled brightly and gave me a hug that would have shattered any human.

"This is going to be great! I promise! Now, you have to go to school, or else you will be late." I looked at the clock and realized she was right. "Don't drive fast! I'll be at your game after school!"

I ran out the door and pulled out, I was at a hundred miles per hour before I even got out of the driveway.

"Hey, bro." Marie smiled as I got stepped out of my car. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you seriously going to call me that, little sis?"

"Little?!" She looked shocked.

"Mom said I was a minute older." She punched me in the arm, "Ow!"

"Oh, get over it." She smiled.

Suddenly a senior guy walked up to us. "Why, hello Marie. How are you today?" _Oh man, if I could tap that, I would, twice times over. _I looked at him in disgust.

"I am fine, thanks."

"Is this your boyfriend?" The kid asked acid dripping from every word.

"This is my brother." _Brother? Thank god. I could take him. Maybe if I get on his good side, he could get me in with her. _

He must have decided that this was a good idea. "Hey man, what's up?" Never taking his eyes off of Marie.

I continued to glare, _What a jerk. I mean, come on, get over yourself._ "Could you leave?" I stated cruelly, "Now." He understood that it was time to leave and quickly grabbed Marie's hand. _Okay maybe I couldn't take him, _I heard him think

"Until we meet again, my darling." He kissed it and turned to walk in the other direction.

"Thanks," Marie said relieved, "He is such a creep."

I forced a smile, "Yeah, I could see that." I suddenly felt like I had to protect her from all those creeps out there. "What is his name, anyway?"

"Bill Newton." She shuddered as she said his name. I could hear his thoughts all the way across the parking lot. _Actually that girl is not bad looking, I wonder if she is good looking enough to make Marie jealous… "_What is he thinking that is making you so mad?" She asked.

I continued to glare in his direction, "Well first he was trying to get in with you by being friends with me, and now he is using that poor girl over there to make you jealous." She giggled.

"I thought you could read minds?"

"Only the family's."

"Oh. that's weird."

"Yep."

"Come on we are going to be late for class."

Before I knew it, the day was over. I had barely known Marie for a month, and she was already my best friend, I thought to myself as I put on my lacrosse equipment. When I walked out of the school I saw my entire family sitting on the bleachers. My mom and Alice eagerly waved, and nodded back at them.

"Whoa man, who are those two chicks?" A kid on my team pointed to the bench, obviously at Rosalie and Alice. My mother was covered in make up, so that she appeared at least 35.

"My aunts."

"Nice. How old?" _I knew I should have been friends with him, bummer. I wonder if he would hook me up with the blonde. _

"Umm. 18 and 17."

"Think you could hook me up?" He joked. _Seriously, I'm not kidding._ I laughed sarcastically, "Like you have a chance with either of them." His face fell.

"Whatever, man." _Jerk._ I could have sworn I saw Edward chuckle.

I ran over to coach and he told us our starting positions, I was taking the face offs. We put our hands in and someone shouted an attempt at an inspirational speech, unsuccessfully. We did a final cheer, and took our places on the field, myself in the middle. I could feel my family watching me as a bent down. The whistle blew and I easily took off with the ball. I passed it to the open man halfway down the field, he caught it and scored.

With thirty seconds left, we were tied. It had been a good game, but I wasn't ready to tie. The goalie started with the ball and threw it up to the midfielder, I dodged my defender and was open in front of the net. The midfielder passed it to me and I whipped it around and scored, the clock struck zero as the ball ripped through the net.

I looked over at my family to see Esme with a videotape in her hand. Everyone else in my family was leaping up in the air and cheering. I ran over and they showered me with congratulations and hugs. "You are just like Edward," Rose said. I smiled proudly.

After the game we went back to our house, where I found they had already moved in, thanks to super speed and strength, I guess. Alice had apparently already "seen" us winning, and my goal, so there was a cake waiting on the kitchen counter.

"Let's watch it!" Emmett boomed. I could see how mom saw him so easily as a big brother. I could see him like that myself. I eagerly nodded.

We watched it while mom, Marie, and I ate the cake. Emmett put the last few seconds in slow motion, and we all laughed. Suddenly, there was a small clapping behind us. I turned to see a man so pale he could have been translucent. He was full of power and authority.

"Aro." Edward growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hello, all." He said his voice bubbly and friendly. "How are we doing?"

No one said anything, _Bella really has turned beautiful, the children she will make for the Volturi, what a glorious day! _I growled at him, the anger was making me shake.

"Ah! This must be your son! Well he is just beautiful and your daughter I presume." I stood in front of her, I didn't want him anywhere near my sister. "Just like your father!" He said fatter of factly. "No worries, I will just have to bring in the guard. And Jane dearest?"

Suddenly twenty or thirty vampires marched through the door. "Now Bella, don't make this hard for the precious Cullen clan. Just come with us." This was a choice my mother made before he had even said it, my father stood beside her, when suddenly he seemed to be enduring a large amount of pain he fell to his knees and gasped in anger and pain. "Stop!" My mom yelled. She kneeled down in front of Edward.

"I need you not to follow me," she said, it was obvious that had she been human she would be tearing endlessly. She kissed him on the lips.

"But I just got you back," He said, pleading in his eyes.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, too, Isabella Cullen. I will come for you. I promise."

"See you in another life," she said and she kissed him for one last time.

As she walked by she pulled me and Marie into hugs, "I love you. Look out for each other." She kissed each of our cheeks before being escorted by two, very large men, out into a car.

"Now that she's gone, I didn't want to trouble her too much. But I am going to need one of the twins. Originally I was going to take two, but I thought maybe that was cruel." My stomach dropped, "Choose which one you would like to remain with you."

"My children?! You can not take th-" He immediately fell to the floor in pain again, grabbing his sides.

"Okay. Then I will choose for you." He rubbed his chin, and thought for a moment, "Marie."

"No!" I roared, "I will go. Do not lay one finger on her." I growled.

"Works just as well for me," Aro said smiling, "Now come on, boy. We have a private jet to catch." With that his men threw me into a car with my mom. I hugged her, I knew she would need me to protect her. "Please keep your promise." I whispered to myself. And somehow, I knew he could hear me.

My mom was exhausted from sobbing dryly for so long. I knew that she wasn't asleep, but she wasn't moving and her eyes were tightly closed. It was her process. I had seen it before, whenever she was upset she would completely block out the rest of the world and go to a time in her life when she was happy. I imagine it was the time she was with my dad.

We finally reached the home of the Volturi, my mom shuddered, as if she was recalling something that had happened here.

BPOV

Once thrown into the back of a large truck, I curled up in a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to remember my favorite memories of the Cullen's and my Edward. I had asked him to come, because I knew he wouldn't be able to get through the guard, and if he did he would be killed.

I felt cool arms around me. I thought of Edward at first, but then I knew the truth not only had they taken me, but they had taken my baby. I hadn't even realized when I started bawling.

I tried to calm myself down and I pictured myself in our meadow, Edward was lying back, sparkling and I was tracing his features with my hand.

Before I knew it I was leaning on Mason and being led through tunnels. I didn't even remember getting onto the plane. I looked around me remembering the last time I was here caused me to shudder.

We were escorted into a small bedroom and shoved inside. I fell and nearly reached the ground, when Mason caught me. I tried to mumble a thanks, but I can't imagine it came out as anything but a soft groan.

The door swung open and Mason took a defensive stance in front of me. Aro let out a booming laugh, "Dear child, would you let me talk to your mother for a moment or two?" He asked smiling.

"No." Mason breathed angrily.

"Hm. Okay then, Phillip?" A guard that had been standing outside the door walked in a grabbed Mason's suddenly weak body and took him away. I whimpered, trying to stop him.

"Now Bella. To business!" Aro said happily, "As your future telling sister might have told you, you are here to help the vampire race expand to grand horizons! With you we will be able to make our most powerful vampires pass on traits! And you will be the beginning of it all!"

"Please," I gasped, "Please, don't make me do this."

He stood and smiled brightly, "I am afraid, my darling Bella, you don't have a choice." And he slammed the door.

I stood and looked at the door, I kept expecting it to open, and something to happen. I wanted my angel to come, and sweep me away, to take me far away from this hell that my imagination had created.

After what felt like hours, the door creaked and opened. I half expected it to be Edward.

A pale hand pushed Mason in and he fell to the ground, his legs seemed to collapse from underneath him.

"Mason!" I bent down and rested his head on my lap, "What have they done to you?" I cried. His precious face had been massacred. A large cut stretched from his forehead around his eye and down to his chin.

He simply groaned in response, and tried to lift his shirt. I realized that he wanted me to help him, so I lifted it farther. A gash rode down his spine and several scrapes were surrounding it. "Oh, Mason, I am so sorry." I cried again.

He opened his eyes, "Mom, this is not your fault. I love you," He moaned.

"I love you, too." His eyes closed and he fell into a sleep. He had never slept before, and it worried me. "Mason?" No answer. "Please, Mason, you have to wake up," I shook him and his eye lid opened. But immediately closed. "Oh, Mason." I sobbed.

I pulled him onto the cot that was located on the far side of the room, and tucked him in. I had to stay strong, for Mason's sake.

I feared the next time that the door opened, that the door would open and a the dark face of a vampire would appear, wanting me to breed. I feared that day, and I thought it had come when one night the lock clicked and slowly the door screeched, fearfully I ran to Mason, and stood defensively in front of him.

It was dark, and I couldn't see the face of the person. Front the weight the person put into each step, I figured it was a female. _Please not Jane, _I thought to myself. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I had to watch Mason suffer more.

The moon filtered in the window and, finally, I saw whose face it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Marie?" I called through the dark. She gasped in agony, but somehow relieved.

"Mom." She breathed.

"Why-why are you here?" I gasped. They had taken both of my babies. Edward. He would come now. I was sure of that. He would come, and he would suffer. The thought of Edward suffering made the hole rip open. It had been so long since I had felt this, suffocating, feeling. I fell to the ground, my breaths came out jagged and rough.

"Mom, please." She was hugging me. "We have to be strong. Dad will get us out of here."

"What?" I looked up questionably at her. "He's coming here? Why?! They will kill him!"

"He is going to save us, and get out us of here, all of us. He will be fine," The determination burned in her every word. I wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, me or her. I was so proud of Edward, she was like him in so many ways, he had done so well in raising her.

"Why did they take you too?" I choked out.

Her lips twitched angrily, just like Edward. "They said that Mason wasn't responding the way the wanted to. Where is-?" Suddenly her eyes found the lump on the bed that was Mason. "Oh my god. What did they do to him?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "The door opened and he just fell in like this."

"Oh, Mason." She said, her eyes were so close to crying. "Is he going to…?"

"I don't know." At this point tears were boiling behind her eyes, and I was sobbing again.

As we watched him, his already harsh breathing became jagged and less frequent. "Mom? What's going on? Why isn't he breathing right?"

"You two aren't immortal like other vampires," I cried, barely audible.

I looked down at him, the sight was devastating, and he was in such severe pain. And he was trying so hard not to show it, even subconsciously. Marie started to shake him slightly. "Come on, Mason. Wake up. Please." She cried. "I don't even know you yet." Her face was drenched with the tears that had consumed her. "Please."

Slowly his breaths were slow and barely coming at all. Abruptly, they stopped all together. "Mason!" I cried. "Please, don't leave us. I need you." I sobbed. But it was too late and we both new it, he had left us.

I fell onto my knees and put my face into my hands. Slowly I fell to my side and curled into a ball. I could feel the world fading around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it, nor did I want to.

It seemed like years before the dreaded wooden door swung open again. I heard Marie cautiously get up from the bed, she had been curled on the bed next to Mason. She took a defensive position in front of Mason's body and myself.

"How is everyone?" An all to cheerful voice coming from the door asked. "What's that? Oh well, Mason is in a much better place. Well. That is not what I have come for. Bella, my dear? It is time."

"No!" Marie shrieked. "You have taken everything from us. Don't do this, please. I can't lose her too, she is all I have."

Aro smiled wickedly up at her, "This will only take a few hours."

I knew what was to come. And I couldn't help thinking_ Edward, I am so sorry, _over and over again. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Mom, this is not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." I didn't mean to say that out loud.

I was picked up and suddenly in someone's arms, I felt the vibrations as Marie slammed on Aro's back.

"Goodbye," I whispered to Marie as the door slammed. It was barely audible, but I knew she had heard it.

Aro carried me to a bedroom, and lied me on a large king size bed. My vision was so blurred, I didn't even know what color the comforter was. I did notice however that the bed posts were made of some kind of metal. Aro pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "We wouldn't want you getting away from me, now would we?" He smiled, "Just imagine the child we shall make!" He said happily. I stared blankly at him. I barely understood what he was saying.

"Please, don't do this."

"Now, Bella." He said, "Everything will turn out just famously." I grunted at this. "Now we should get started."

He started to kiss me, and it felt so wrong. The handcuffs around my wrists were being strained as I tried to get out. He ripped my shirt off effortlessly, I didn't want this. Only Edward.

As I thought this Aro took his mouth off of mine, and look at the door, as if he had heard something that I hadn't. The door was suddenly kicked in, and a murderous glare was on my angel's face.

"Edward." I gasped. Worry shook through my body. He slowly stepped towards Aro. His steps were heavy and angry. With every step he seemed to grow angrier. Before he could think, Aro was slammed into the wall, and Edward snapped his neck. It would take years before that was fully healed.

"Bella," He whispered, relief and love poured into his expression. "I am so sorry it took me so long." He ripped the handcuffs off, and I looked at him confused. "I am much stronger than you are right now." Before he could finish I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you, Edward." He smiled down at me, as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"And I love you, Isabella Cullen. But where are Marie and Mason?" Grief struck me as he said this, "Bella, what's wrong? Are they okay?" He asked frantically.

"Mason… he's, he's…dead." I gasped in between sobs.

"Oh no, Bella. Where are they?" I grabbed his hand and led him to the room I had been standing in. Before I opened the door, he took off the sweatshirt he had been wearing and put it on me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Come on, let's go."

Slowly he pushed the door open, I heard Marie's slight intake of breath. "Don't worry." He reassured her. "I'm here."

Tears began seeping from her eyes, "Dad? Is it really you?"

"Yes Marie, it's really me."

"Thank god." She ran towards him and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't leave me like that, ever again. How could you be so stupid? You could have died!"

"I know dad, but, Mason. And mom."

"Wait?" I asked in horror, "You came here by your own will?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but can we please go home? And Mason."

I gazed over at the lump that was my son, and I crumbled into Edward's arms.

"Can we get him home?" I breathed.

"Yes, of course." Sorrow filled his eyes and voice. He never even got a chance to really get to know Mason. "Help your mother, I will get Mason."

"Okay." Marie slipped her arm awkwardly around me.

"Thanks," I mumbled before the black took me.

"Bella?" Someone was shaking me, hard. "Isabella Cullen, you better wake up right now."

"I'm up, I'm up. What?" I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling a small smile, but her eyes were hollow with grief. Suddenly, the memory of the past days rushed at me all at once.

"Oh Bella, we thought we lost you too."

"Where's Edward?"

"He's talking to his son, before the… funeral." Her breath caught in her throat and it suddenly looked as if she would burst into tears. "Do you want to say good-bye? I think Marie is in there now."

"Yes, thank you." My voice was cold and emotionless, it almost surprised me, almost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

MarPOV

"Dad?" I could hear him trying to pull himself together as he said his last goodbye to the only son he ever had.

"Sorry," He said as he opened the door and walked down the hall towards my mothers bedroom. I could hear that she had woken up.

I walked forward to the corpse that was my brother. "Oh, Mason." I said looking over him. Grandpa had cleaned him up as best as he could, but the scars on his face were still evident .

I kneeled down next to him and grabbed his and leaning so that my head was directly over him.

"I am so sorry that I didn't get there in time, I should have gone, not you. I hope that you can forgive me, if you can hear me, wherever you are. I wish that we could have gotten to know each other better, but from what I knew, you were a great guy. I am honored to be your sister.

"I just need you to look out for everyone, you know? I mean you're the only angel we have." By now the tears were coming uncontrollably, and a single tear dropped from my cheek and landed on the spot where his heart once was. The salted water seeped into his shirt and disappeared.

"I love you brother. Good-bye." I hesitated before kissing him once on the cheek and standing.

I turned to walk towards the door, when I heard a soft moaning and rustle of the bed he was lying on.

I whipped my body around and looked intensely at his closed his eyes, I almost turned again, swearing to myself that it was my imagination.

But then I heard a soft voice, "Marie?" It asked.

"Mason?" I asked stunned.

"Everything hurts." He moaned.

"You're alive! Mason!" I was next to him in under a second. "Oh, Mason! you're alive. Mom and Dad will be so overjoyed. I thought I would never see her truly happy again. Oh, Mason!" I leaned down and squeezed him into a hug.

We heard a soft musical tap at the door. "Mar, its time."

"Alice get in here!"

"I don't think it is time for an-" She stood in the doorway shocked. "Mason?" She asked slowly, "Is it really you?"

He did his best to nod. "Omigod! BELLA! EDWARD!"

"Alice, he is sore all over! Stop squeezing him like that. Oh great, good idea pick him up. Okay, this is where I draw the line, spinning him? TOSSING HIM?! STOP ALICE!"

Mom looked shocked, "Why are you tossing my son's corpse in the air?" She spat.

"Not a corpse." We heard Mason grumble between tosses. "Get me down." Was also heard.

My parents faces lit up, the sorrow that once was on my mothers face, completely evaporated. It had been replaced by joy and relief. She grabbed Mason from Alice, "Oh Mason! I thought I had lost you. I love you so much."

"Love you too," He winced as he spoke.

**One Month Later**

BPOV

Mason had healed quickly, but we had to move, considering we had been in Volterra for over a year. I hated leaving Forks, but Edward assured me that we would come back in a hundred years or so.

"Edward?" I asked as we piled all our stuff into multiple moving vans.

"Yes my darling?" He answered turning to me.

"I was wondering why Mason is alive, he was… gone, I was sure of it."

"I think that it was Marie, Carlisle and I have both put in much time and research and we don't know any other way. I think that when her tears soaked into his heart, he was revived. I think that they have a much deeper connection than we know of.


End file.
